Kuroko no Youchien
by Wings of Sky
Summary: AU! Welcome to the Kisei Youchien in the middle of Tokyo ran by a mysterious headmaster! Come and see what sort of mischief and chaos the chibis can cause! Kagami and Kuroko are the teachers! Kagami x Kuroko with jealous chibi kiseki no sedai and Momoi! There's no way they will let their precious Kuroko-senei be with that red beast!
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Both Kuroko and Kagami are teachers at Kisei (Kiseki no Sedai abbreviation) Youchien (means "kindergarten") and they have rather unusual children…Kuroko is in charge of the Teikou class, while Kagami is in charge of the Seirin class! Well, come and see what kind of adventures can occur in a kindergarten! **

**I saw a picture in pixiv about Kuroko being a kindergarten teacher and before I knew it the plot bunnies took over! The picture was so cute! Now, if only I can remember the name and its artist…I shouldn't have just glimpsed over things….OTL**

**Pairing: There really won't be any specific pairing…maybe Kagami x Kuroko, but it will be all chibi Kiseki no Sedai + Momoi vying for their Kuroko-sensei's attention! **

**Warning: AU, chibi Kiseki no Sedai and others, fluff (lots of it!), precocious minds of the said little chibis, male x male love, attempt at humour, slice of life**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke belongs to its respectful owner and not me!**

**Warning: AU! Lots of fluff!**

* * *

**Kisei Youchien**

There are many bright and eager children at the Kisei Youchien ran by a mysterious headmaster whom no one has ever gotten a clear glimpse of in the middle of Tokyo. Though it is a fairly new kindergarten built only about seven years ago, the Kisei Youchien has been rapidly gaining recognition as a wonderful and an innovative kindergarten.

To show that children are fully capable of thinking for themselves and that they aren't really the cherubic little angels people claim they are, instead of giving names of flowers or animals for the classes a more grown up names are given. As of now there are a total of seven classes and they are named: Kaijou, Rakuzan, Seirin, Shuutoku, Teikou, Touou, and Yosen. You agree the names sound more like ones you would give to middle or high schools and not for kindergarten classes, no?

Now, the size of the class isn't that big but out of all of them the Teikou class has the least amount of kids. It's not because there are a lack of kids enrolling it's just simply that many children go home crying after only an hour in the class giving the school no choice but to send them to a different class. It is a mystery that the teacher in charge of the Teikou accepted as a fact of life while for the others it's blatantly obvious as to why.

Who was the one to say that the kids are the epitome of innocence and that they have a delicate, pure heart and mind? As mentioned before, children can be the quite devious little imps and the young students of the Teikou class are the perfect example. Actually, in the dictionary for the definition of imps or mischievous you can just paste a picture of them and no words are needed.

Out of the seven classes currently existing at Kisei Youchien, it's the Teikou that is the most infamous thanks to the children and this will be a story about how these young kids try to keep up their act as a sheep in a wolf clothing for the sake of the adults while working endlessly to keep little pests and a huge one away from their beloved Kuroko-sensei! As well as the advenures they embark on and the chaos they cause at none other than, the Kisei Youchien!

* * *

**This is it for the introduction! I will be posting two chapters soon and it will be a character profile of the Teikou class and a chapter. The other classes will appear later on too but I will be focusing mainly on Teikou and the Seirin class. I can just hear Riko calling Kagami, "Bakagami-sensei" LOL! Same goes for Kuroko! No one in his class will call him by his proper title! **


	2. Chapter 1 Family Portrait

**Author's Note: I realized…it's a bit too early to put profiles of the kids so I decided to post ****a chapter ****first!**** A chapter that is longer than the prologue!**** This fic will be like four-panel comics so each chapter is an individual story…Hope you will enjoy this chapter too!**

**Bommie: You know it too? Yay! Do you by any chance know the name of the pic or the artist?**

**hitomi65: Thank you so much! I am happy to hear that!**

**Pairing(s): Kagami x Kuroko**

**Warning(s): AU, male x male love, fluff, lots of chibis, OOC-ness****, attempt at humour, slice of life**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me!**

* * *

**Family Portrait**

"For today, we will be doing a portrait of our family. There are enough crayons for everyone so don't fight, okay?"

"Yes, Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Tetsu-kun/Kurochin/Kurokocchi-sensei!"

"…Never mind..."

Kuroko decided not to make a comment in regards to the children's way of saying his name knowing it was futile after trying to correct them for a while without any success. Well, at least one person did call him by his proper title and that was to say something with kids like them as his students. Thank heavens for the small mercies. Though, he couldn't help but feel happy (you can't really tell with his face in his usual poker face) as he watched his students diligently working on their table, their faces scrunched up in utmost concentration as they drew.

After about 40 minutes, he decided to walk around to look at their progress. His first destination was towards the little pink haired girl, and the only girl in the class, who looked to be contemplating about something as she looked down at her paper.

"What have you got so far? May I see them, Momoi-chan?"

"Ah, Tetsu-kun sensei! Of course you can! Maybe you can help me too!"

Momoi Satsuki, a cute girl with pink hair and eyes excitedly shoved her paper towards her teacher's face.

"What do you need help with?"

"I can't decide if I should draw a dress or a tuxedo for you!"

Perplexed at what the girl was saying, Kuroko looked closely at the paper to see a grown up version of Momoi in what seems to be a wedding gown with a person that looked like him with light blue hair and eyes. Though, it was only a face that was drawn it was uncanny how the bodiless figure resembled him. For a five year old, her drawings were very detailed.

"Ano, Momoi-chan?"

"Yes, Tetsu-kun sensei?"

"Who is this person supposed to be?"

"What a silly question! That's obviously you sensei!"

"…Momoi-chan, you are supposed to draw a family portrait…"

"I know!"

Now, Kuroko was stumped. Clearly what the girl drew wasn't her family and yet she seemed to radiate an overflowing amount of confidence.

"Then, is this a portrait of your mother and father's wedding?"

"No! I told you, that person is you! And it's a portrait of us getting married when I grow up! And we will have a boy and a girl, a dog, a cat, and we will be a one big, happy family! See? It's a family portrait!"

"…Ah…"

Really, that single word was the only thing Kuroko could mutter for he was at loss for words. In a way yes, it was sort of a family portrait but this wasn't what he was expecting. He was a bit touched at the girl's thought but at the same time a bit wary after all, he was 23 and she was five and one of the things he wasn't was a pedophile!

"Um…that's very sweet of you, Momoi-chan but this isn't really a family portrait…how about your mother or father?"

"Mou, that's boring! Anyway, what do you like better, Tetsu-kun sensei? A dress or a tuxedo? I think sensei will look really pretty in a dress! That's it! Thank you, sensei!"

"…I am glad to be of help…"

For some reason, Momoi looked really fired up and Kuroko could see flames blazing around her small body as she began to feverously draw something. Whatever it was, it seemed like she was no longer contemplating and found her muse. Feeling it was enough, Kuroko decided to go check on the next student and this time it was none other than the boy with a very dark tan that was rarely seen on a Japanese person unless you were a Ganguro (fashion trend where people bleach their hair and tan their skin).

"How about you, Aomine-kun? What have you drawn so far?"

Aomine Daiki was a boy with dark blue hair and eyes and had a healthy tan as expected of someone who loved playing outdoors. It was rare to see him concentrating on something other than sports and it was even rarer for him to stay seated for more than ten minutes. Now, Kuroko was really curious as to what the boy was drawing to be so focused.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Eh? Ah, Tetsu-sensei!"

Finally looking up from his paper, Aomine gave Kuroko a bright grin.

"I bet you will be surprised! I think I really did a good job! Don't you think so too, Tetsu-sensei?"

"Let me see…"

Once again, Kuroko was speechless. His expression was holding its usual blank expression so you couldn't really tell but he was in a state of surprise. He just continued to stare at the drawing as Aomine watched him with a "praise me" look on his face. It seemed like Momoi wasn't the only off the mark of what the portrait was about.

"This is very well drawn, Aomine-kun but…you were supposed to draw your family portrait…"

"Pfft. That's what I did! See? I am holding you from behind as you are cooking! Well, this is when I am older of course! I will be taller than you, Tetsu-sensei! I will be the husband and you will be wife! See, we are a family!"

The drawings weren't as neat or detailed as Momoi's but considering he was only five, it was pretty good. It was a nice drawing but its content made Kuroko to feel a bit worried. Where would a five year old see such a pose? Television?

"Aomine-kun?"

"What is it, Tetsu-sensei?"

"About this hugging…where did you get such an idea?"

"Oh, that's easy! Sometimes I see my mom and dad like that and sometime they even do a smooch! I tried to draw that but it was hard so I just made us hug!"

Really, Kuroko was thankful for the small mercies. Kuroko was relieved Aomine drew them just hugging, if he had drawing them in _that_ position…there was no doubt Kuroko would be in trouble, especially with the boy's parents. He was also thankful to know that it wasn't him that placed such ideas into the boy's head and that it was the fault of the boy's parents.

"This is very good but I would really like to see Aomine-kun draw his parents…"

"Eh? But that's no fun! I like this much better! Just you wait I will draw a dog too!"

Deciding that there was not much he could do Kuroko went to the bespectacled boy sitting a bit away from Aomine. Kuroko was hoping that it would actually be a _family _portrait this time around. Actually, Kuroko had high hopes for this boy was the only one to address him by his proper title, "Kuroko-sensei".

"Are you done, Midorima-kun? May I see it?"

Midorima Shintarou was boy with green hair and eyes wearing square-rimmed glasses and he had a strange habit of carrying odd items that differed every day. When asked, the boy would simply reply that it was his lucky item for the day. As of now, Midorima turn his face to the side while holding out his hand that was clutching onto the paper toward Kuroko.

"It's not that I want you to see it…It's just that you are a teacher and it's your job to see what we do, Kuroko-sensei."

After teaching for a while Kuroko realized that Midorima was actually just shy and upon closer inspection of the boy's turned face he could see that Midorima really wanted for him to see the drawings. Curious as to what the green haired boy drew and hoping that it would be something more normal this time, Kuroko looked at it only to be surprised in a whole different way than the previous two. Thankfully, it wasn't him about to get married or being a wife but it was still very bizarre. While both Momoi and Aomine used bright colours, Midorima's had used darker colours. There were bunch of items, some Kuroko identified as objects he had seen Midorima with, floating around and there was Midorima dressed up in a black cloak with what looks like a crystal ball in his hands. Kuroko stared a bit closer and noticed a small figure sitting on Midorima's shoulder. The said figure had light blue hair and was wearing clothes that suspiciously looked like what he was wearing now: a black t-shirt with jeans and a simple blue apron wrapped around his waist.

"Wow, your drawing is very detailed, Midorima-kun. It's amazing."

"…There's no point in stating the obvious, Kuroko-sensei."

Though that was what he said if anyone were to look around they could see faint blush on Midorima's cheeks. Obviously, he was pleased by the praise.

"About this tiny person…who is that?"

"…A person."

"I see…well then, I will leave so you can finish up."

Knowing he won't get anything more from the bespectacled boy he went to the next person. Kuroko didn't even bother to mention that it was supposed to be a family portrait seeing no point in doing so anymore. He bet the other three drew something completely off the topic they were given. This was bad, the kids were supposed to take home their drawings! His next target was Murasakibara Atsushi, a boy with purple hair and eyes, rather tall for his age and a huge sweet tooth. Even though it wasn't even snack time, Kuroko could see Murasakibara chewing on something while colouring.

"Murasakibara-kun? Are you done? May I see it?"

"…Kurochin-sensei…look…"

Taking out a new piece of whatever he was eating out of a cutely designed plastic bag to eat, Murasakibara gave Kuroko his paper. Thanking the boy Kuroko braced himself, though you couldn't tell with his lack of expression and all, and looked. If he thought Momoi's and Aomine's were of concern he was wrong. They were merely an icing on the cake and had nothing on this one.

"Um…"

Honestly, Kuroko did not know what to say. First of all, he wanted to ask the boy where he had gotten such an idea for Kuroko was sure it wasn't something a five year old should be in knowledge of! There was a tall man with purple hair that was obviously an older version of Murasakibara biting on the other person's neck! And that other person was none other than Kuroko! Light blue hair and eyes and wearing what he was wearing now without the apron…He can be fired for this!

"Murasakibara-kun…"

"?"

"This person is sensei, right?"

Nod.

"Why is Murasakibara-kun biting me?"

"…I want to bite Kurochin-sensei…"

"!"

Kuroko's blank expression cracked a smidgen bit in shock and surprise. This wasn't clearly the answer he was expecting. Then again, he didn't know what to expect! He didn't know what kind of reply he could give to that but thankfully, Murasakibara continued on his explanation.

"Kurochin-sensei looks sweet…I want to eat sensei…I have to get bigger than you though…can I eat you when I get bigger, Kurochin-sensei?"

"…You want to eat me because I look sweet…is that right?"

"Un…I like sweets…"

If it was another adult saying such a thing it could be taken the wrong way but this was from a five year old! Though it still was a bit dubious Kuroko took it as that Murasakibara didn't really know what he was saying and that all he wanted was more sweets. Thinking it was better not to dwell on them he praised the boy for drawing well and moved onto the next one. There was no way Kuroko was letting Murasakibara take _his _drawing home! The next kid he moved on to was Kise Ryouta, a boy with golden hair and eyes humming a song as he drew with a happy look on his face. Though a bit clingy, he was a good kid. Unlike the others, it was Kise who greeted him first.

"Kurokocchi-sensei~! Look at what I drew!"

"Let's see then."

It was a drawing of an older version of Kise in front of what looked like cameras with his arms around…none other than, Kuroko. Even without him having to ask, Kise was excitedly talking about what he drew.

"When I grow up I am going to work as a model! Models are so cool! And I will have lots and lots of money and I will live with Kurokocchi-sensei! Kurokocchi-sensei will marry me!"

Why bother anymore? Kuroko threw in the towel. He was giving up. There was no point. Just appreciating the fact that it was at least a non-questionable material he praised the boy for a job well done (Kuroko could see golden dog ears perking up and a matching gold tail wagging) and went to see what the final student in his class was doing. It was odd, even though other classes had more than ten kids, Kuroko only had six students and the numbers don't seem to increase. There were some new kids enrolled but after a day, those kids were transferred to another class. Sure, he wasn't much of a talker and didn't express himself much but he wasn't that bad, was he?

The mystery of transferring kids aside, he prayed in his mind that the drawing would be something normal, something that can be shown to parents, before speaking up.

"May I see what you've done so far, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi Seijiro, he had red hair and mismatching eyes of one gold and one red and had a rather dangerous obsession with sharp things, especially scissors. He was a very intelligent boy with knack for puzzles and strategy games. Also, he was sort of like a leader to rest of the kids in his class and kids in other classes seemed to be a bit wary of him.

"Of course, Tetsuya-sensei. Here you go."

Thanking him, Kuroko took the paper offered to him and let's just say if Kuroko was like any other person he would have fainted on the spot. Seeing he wasn't, he stared at the paper with his eyes widening a bit. Once again, there was an older version of Akashi sitting on a sofa with once again, Kuroko sitting on the older Akashi's lap! And this Kuroko was only wearing a white yukata that was a bit short, showing a lot of his legs. Granted, it's still something drawn by a five year old so even though good, it wasn't _that _detailed or held much _finesse_ but still! How can a five year old even think about drawing something like this? And at the corner he could see a dog with an empty dog bowl and this dog looked rather familiar. Red hair and eyes, with eyebrows that were rather unique and wearing a simple chain with a ring…

"Kagami-kun…?

"Oh, you noticed? As expected of you, Tetsuya-sensei."

What was meant to be said quietly was heard by Akashi and the red haired boy had a pleased look on his face. Like Kuroko suspected, the dog was none other than Kagami Taiga, the teacher in charge of the Seirin class.

"I am very unhappy he shares the same hair colour and eyes as me, at least one of my eyes. I thought he would make a very good dog. Don't you think so?"

"Akashi-kun…this is…"

"Honestly, always around Tetsuya-sensei…he's a pest and-"

Kuroko tuned out rest of what Akashi was saying and simply stared at the paper still in his hands. Where did he go wrong? Where were these kids learning such things from? What happened to flowers and puppies? Not to mention, they were supposed to draw a _family _portrait! There was no way he was allowing the kids to take their drawings home to show them to their parents! He will get fired, or worse, sued!

In the end, Kuroko told the kids that he loved the drawings and that was all need to be said for the kids to hand their drawings to him, looking happy while doing so. While telling the kids that he would post them up on the fridge at his home inwardly, he was thinking of burning them and that was what he was going to do once he got home. After that, he was able to say good bye to the kids with a much lighter mind.

He will _never again_ ask the kids to draw a portrait of _anything_. He was going to go home, burn the drawings, take a bath, read a light novel that he was almost finished with, sleep, and forget about the day from ever happening.

* * *

**Well, this is it for this chapter! So, how was it? Poor Kuroko-sensei...he's stuck with a bunch of very precocious children! Hopefully, he wouldn't get in trouble with these kids as his students!**

**Until next time, ciao~!**


	3. Chapter 2 Two days absence

**Author's Note: This chapter is very short! The next one will be sort of connected to this one, about what happened to those new students who enrolled into Kuroko's class only to be transferred…It will be up soon, and it will be much longer than this chapter! **

**momoka1808: Thank you! I am glad you loved it!**

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni: Here it is! Though...it's very short...**

**ShikiKage: Are you a psychic? I was planning to make side stories of the little chibis to delve into their mind! It's a good thing Kuroko can't read minds...if he did...poor Kuroko...**

**Bommie: That's fine! I will find it again...some day...**

**Ikary: Isn't he? Let me hug him too! *Hugs***

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thanks!**

**Kiseu: .TSUNDERE! And yes, everyone wants a piece of Kuroko! Too bad he's Kagami's in this fic! That doesn't mean the Kiseki no Sedai chibis will remain passive about it! Poor, Kagami...**

**Pairing(s): Kagami x Kuroko**

**Warning(s): AU, fluff, precocious chibis, male x male loving, slice of life, attempt at humour, randomness!**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei is the rightful owner of Kuroko no Basuke!**

* * *

**Two days of absence**

Though he might not look like it, Kuroko Tetsuya actually had a lot of things on his mind and there was a one _huge_ problem that have been nagging him for a while now. With his poker face and all, no one could tell but he was worried very much so. The one _huge_ problem he was worried about was this, for some unfathomable reason, his class out of all the classes at Kisei Youchien had less than ten kids. As of now, he had six students and he liked them very much but it was a standard for each class to have a minimum of 12. Even though his only had six, instead of the class being sacked and the kids getting transferred to others, the Teikou class was still running. Kuroko wasn't complaining about that, he was glad to have his class still in action but he would love to have more students.

It wasn't that there weren't any parents enrolling their children to Kisei Youchien, quite the opposite! In fact, there were many children being enrolled! There had been some that were put into his class but for some strange reason, they were immediately transferred to another class only a day later. Was it because of something he did? He didn't do? Kuroko knew that his lack of expression and his quiet nature weren't something kid friendly and he had problems during school years because of them. But, it couldn't be because of that, right? After all, if those were the case then, why did he still have six kids remaining? Sure, they weren't exactly normal five year olds but still…

"…Maybe I should practice smiling…"

.

.

.

.

.

For two days, Kuroko was on a sick leave due to severe face muscle cramps. During those two days, unbeknownst to Kuroko, it was literally hell for the people of Kisei Youchien. It was confirmed that the six children were the _spawns of Satan_.

* * *

**Poor Kuroko…but I don't think he have given up practicing smiling yet…hopefully he won't get another muscle cramps. Those poor people of Kisei no Youchien...We will get to see what happened to the new students in the next chapter! See you all then!**


	4. Important Notice

**Important Notice**

I apologize this isn't an update! I will take this down once I post the real chapter.

I have the outlines for my stories done but I can't find the time to type them and edit them as of now. I will be leaving soon for an exchange program from my university to another university in France and I've been busy preparing for that. Not to mention, it's my cousin's wedding soon so I've been kept busy with that too as well as doing volunteer work, summer course, and etc.

I don't think I will be able to update for the rest of June and maybe the first week of July but I will try to update as soon as July comes!

Once I am back I will be posting two chapters of Vanilla Milkshake (AkaKuro and Murakuro) /Sweets (MidoKuro and AkaKuro) and Kuroko no Youchien, a chapter of Fading Shadow (it will be long…sort of long…), Teikou Student Council (it will be sort of long too), and Fall in love with me.

I am sorry about that but I hope you all can understand!

Thank you and see you all in July!

-Wings of Sky-


End file.
